Warrior Cats One-shots
by inki is dear evan hansen trash
Summary: A collection of warriors one-shots for ships, what if's, and other crap. K -T


I don't have anything to say.

:^ Oof, I lied. This takes place in... Rising Storm? Whatever book Cloudpaw was captured by twolegs in.

Oops. Spoiler warning :3 Also, I'm not gonna reread parts of the book to remember what exactly is going on, so I'm just writing this by memory. Don't freak out on me if I got something wrong, okay?

Cloudpaw × Ashpaw

Ashpaw watched as Sandstorm, Fireheart, and Ravenpaw hurried urgently out of camp. Ravenpaw had come to tell the clan from the barn he lived on that he had seen a clan cat, Cloudpaw, through the opening of a twoleg den. The skinny black tom had said it looked like he had been captured, and Fireheart confirmed it, having seen him taken away by a monster by twoleg place. The gray apprentice frowned, his dark blue eyes narrowed slightly in worry. His friend had been taken by twolegs and he was worried he wouldn't return..

Oh StarClan, Ashpaw muttered inwardly, the corners of his mouth pulling downwards into a frown. He sat with his shoulders slumped, his tail flicking restlessly. Just then, his pale gray sister emerged from the apprentices den, the ferns and brambles rustling as she shook out her fur when it got caught on the den entrance. Her leaf green gaze flickered over to her brother, lifting and eyebrow.

"What's got you so.. like this?" She gestured with her tail to him before she sat down next to him. Her darker furred brother stared at her for a moment, her eyes wide. "Don't you know that Cloudpaw was taken by twolegs?" He asked, a frustrated under tone to his voice.

"Well.. yeah," Fernpaw frowned, flicking her ear. "But he should be fine, now that we know where he is," she meowed, remembering how Ravenpaw had come to tell Thunderclan about Cloudpaw's whereabouts. She looked back at her brother when he growled in frustration.

"But what if Fireheart and Sandstorm can't rescue him?" His ears flattened to his head. "I should've gone with them.." he lashed his speckled tail, glaring at the ground.

"Why are you so worried about him, anyway?" Fernpaw asked, her obnoxious voice reaching the gray apprentice's ears. He looked up at her again, his eyes filled with several emotions. "What do you mean, why am I worried?!" He exclaimed. "He's my best friend- we grew up with him for StarClan's sake!" He snapped.

Fernpaw nearly flinched at her brother's sudden outburst. "I'm sure Fireheart will be able to get him. He's a very capable warrior, as well as Sandstorm." She added, flicking her tail. Ashpaw's shoulders slumped again. A sudden thought entered his mind and he bit his lip, his tail twitching.

"What if he left on purpose.." he muttered, swinging his head to look at his sister again, his face wearing a distraught expression. Fernpaw blinked. She shook her head and nudged her brother, offering a reassuring smile.

"He would never do that, Ashpaw." She told her brother softly, slightly surprised he was in such a sad, vulnerable state. She was beginning to think he'd gotten over it, or she had convinced him the fluffy white tom would be alright when his shoulders shook lightly. Her eyes widened slightly. She touched Ashpaw's shoulder with her tail, her eyes round. "Um.. Ashpaw?" She started, truly shocked her brother was this sad. He then leaned against his sister, squeezing his eyes shut when several tears rolled down his cheeks.

"Oh my gosh, Ashpaw.." she trailed off, rubbing his back with her tail. "Don't cry!" She pleaded to her brother, noticing cats were starting to stare at them. "It's okay, he'll be alright." She told him, her green eyes troubled. She let out a silent sigh of relief when their mother spotted them, the former queen's eyes widening at the sight of her son. She rushed over to the two apprentices, a confused but concerned look on her face.

"What happened?" She asked, sitting down by her kits. "What's wrong, Ashpaw?" She addressed her son, more softly this time. Ashpaw looked up at his mother, his blue eyes clouded with tears.

"What.. what if I n-never see Cloudpaw again.." his voice dropped into a chocked, distraught whisper.

Brindleface's eyes softened with understanding. She wiped the tears off of her son's cheeks, comforting him.

"Oh, Ashpaw. Of course you'll see Cloudpaw again, sweetie." She muttered to him, nodding at Fernpaw that she could leave now. The pale gray she-cat looked back at her brother one last time before nodding slightly. Fernpaw then walked away, her leaf green eyes still wide. What about Cloudpaw had made her brother break down like that? She knew they were good friends, but.. the apprentice just shook her head and padded into the apprentices den.

Ashpaw looked at his mom, still trembling. "B-but.. mom.." he choked out, his eyes red and puffy from crying so much. "What if he never comes back?" He nearly wailed, burying his face in his mother's fur.

"He will, I promise." Brindleface purred softly, licking his forehead. She glanced b up, noticing the sky was getting dark. "You should go to sleep now, Fireheart and Sandstorm will be back with Cloudpaw soon."

Ashpaw shook his head, leaning away from Brindleface. "Not without him.. not until he comes back," he muttered. Ashpaw sniffed, staring at the camp entrance. He could imagine Cloudpaw bounding into camp, like nothing had ever happened. He could see himself rushing up to his friend, greeting him with a friendly lick on the cheek..

Ashpaw shook his head. He was forgetting that Cloudpaw might not even come back. His eyes clouded. He laid down, resting his chin on his paws as he watching his mother walk away with a sigh. He saw Mousefur glance at him then meow a few words to his mother. He tuned out the cats in camp, wishing they would just go to sleep already.

The dark gray speckled apprentice must've fallen asleep because he jolted awake, hearing the echoing hoot of an owl. He looked up, realizing it was past moonhigh. He frowned, not tasting any fresh scents of Cloudpaw.. or even Fireheart and Sandstorm, so none of them had gotten back yet. Was anyone else even worried? He was just about to close his eyes again when he noticed a blur of bright orange fur burst into the camp. Ashpaw nearly jumped out of his fur, his eyes wide. He rushed over to Fireheart. "Did you find Cloudpaw?" He stared up st the warrior, hope and desperation in his gaze. The ginger warrior nodded. "Yeah but we ran into trouble along the way back.."

Ashpaw pushed past Fireheart, his heart nearly skipping a beat when Cloudpaw entered camp next, leaning against Sandstorm. He watched as the apprentice limped into the clearing, his bright blue gaze meeting Ashpaw's dark blue one. They stared at each other for a heartbeat before Sandstorm guided him to the medince den. Ashpaw shook his head, bounding over to the two cats.

"What happened?" He asked. Cloudpaw opened his mother to answer but the sandy ginger warrior cut him off.

"We were attacked by dogs." She explained dully. Ashpaw frowned but gazed at Cloudpaw again, watching as the small, fluffy, white tom walking into the medicine den. Cinderpaw was the first to notice them. She woke up her mentor and then her and Yellowfang checked over Cloudpaw before giving him herbs and whatbot. Ashpaw watched as his friend reluctantly ate the herbs. They applied a poultice of herbs to a gash on his shoulder before sending Sandstorm out, Yellowfang flicking her tail for her to leave. Ashpaw hesitantly padded in, glancing at the fluffy white tom. Cloudpaw looked at him and smiled at Ashpaw, despite the state he was in. Ashpaw felt heat rush to his face at the tom's cute smile and looked away, a small smile on his face. He cleared his throat and looked at Yellowfang.

"Can I... stay with Cloudpaw?" He asked, shuffling his paws. Cloudpaw looked surprised but happy at the question, glancing at the medicine cat with hopeful eyes.

Yellowfang frowned but then she sighed. "I supposed.." she muttered, padding to the back of the den to her and Cinderpaw's nests. Ashpaw smiled and bounded over to Cloudpaw.

The white tom smiled back, his bright blue gaze on his friend. "Sorry, Ashpaw," he meowed.

Ashpaw tilted his head. "Sorry for what? I'm sorly for not going with Fireheart to find you.." he frowned.

Cloudpaw nudged his foreleg with his muzzle. "It's fine. You're here now," he muttered, looking up at Ashpaw again. Theyou stared into each other's eyes for another moment before Ashpaw looked away, his face hot. He then shook his head, sitting down next to Cloudpaw so that their fur was touching. He laid his head on his paws, his eyes clouded. "I'm glad you came back," he whispered, looking to tell idea at Cloudpaw. The white tom looked at him, his eyes wide at the sudden softness of his friend. But then he smiled, leaning against him.

"I'm glad I did too.." he whispered back, pressing against him. Ashpaw's face reddened but his eyes softened. He curled around Cloudpaw, wrapping his paws around him. Cloudpaw let out a soft purr, his blue eyes closing. Ashpaw licked his ears softly, drifting off to sleep as he felt Cloudpaw's warm fur against his.

...

So.. yeah. Ughh.. it's so short ;-; ehh. This might be a random choice of a ship, but I thought of it randomly white I was watching Moonkitti I spoil :^

Hope ya liked it. I'll probably be doing Ravenpaw × Tigerclaw next. Be warned, I like some pretty weird ships xP


End file.
